


And I Will Always Protect You

by Megane



Series: Be Free! Our Violent Hearts... [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Beating, Blood, Gen, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had lost Haru and Rei. Loss never sat well with him, especially when he thought he could stop it. But this time, he has a second chance with Nagisa and Gou. He would definitely save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What a shame that everyone had pushed themselves so far. It was devastating at the least. Despite his quiet nature and his slow desire to react, Haru was the first to break. And Makoto watched as his eyes deadened, and as he only got quieter. And soon, Haru was no more. The free stylist left his house, and Makoto hadn't found him since. Losing his best friend, his...

 

Losing Haru like this was only the start of his breaking point. And then Rei disappeared—Nagisa lost contact with him too. Makoto sat in his room and clutched his chest, thinking back on it all. For days, he stayed like that, leaving only when his body started to cry out in need. His phone started ringing by the third day, and on the fourth, he had to stop it.

 

It was Nagisa, who—for all his jokes and dismissive behaviour—was worried about the taller male. And it touched Makoto. Right now to his frightened heart. He promised he'd be okay, and Nagisa refused to hear it. He was coming over with Gou as soon as possible.

 

He was quiet at first before a smile curved his lips. “Yes... Please. Come over.”

 

And it was the beginning of the end. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He was... excited. Yes, excited. He had a chance to save them. He failed with Rei. He failed... with Haru, but not this time. Makoto saw this as a second chance. A gentle smile curved his lips as he stood up, legs shaking slightly. He had to be quick and remember where it all was. What would he do. How would he keep them? How would he save them from this... swimming madness? From this damned tournament that just pushed them harder and harder? How? _How_?

 

… There.

 

He mindlessly pushed the door open to his younger siblings' room. He was sure that they had something here. Something that... He chuckled a bit. Strewn amongst other hobby items sat a bat a little too big for either of them to hold and efficiently use. Always trying to grow up; always trying to be better now. Makoto swung up the bat and examined it. He wondered if they were suffering too, his poor siblings.

 

… The door bell rang, and a piercing “Mako-chan!” stabbed through his thoughts. Makoto quietly left the bedroom and closed the door behind it, placing the bat down beside it.

 

He took his time walking to the entrance and was careful in opening the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

> “There you are!” Nagisa yelled, running up close and hugging Makoto tight.
> 
> “We were so worried! Where were you?” Gou asked, worry evident on her adorable face.
> 
> Makoto lifted a hand, stroking it through Gou's hair. “I've been here. Ah, I'm sorry for making you guys come all the way out here...”
> 
> “Rei-chan and Haru-chan... We can't find them either!” Nagisa tipped his head up, resting his chin against Makoto's chest as he spoke. “We've tried calling—We went to Haru-chan's house! Rei-chan's house and—!”

 

With that, Nagisa pressed his face back into Makoto's stomach. Gou frowned and looked from the blond to the brunet.

 

> “We don't understand where they've gone.”

 

Makoto's heart beat painfully in his chest. That sense of loss corrupted his mind again. While he was relieved to see Nagisa and Gou in one piece, it suddenly wasn't enough. He invited them into the living room before standing and going to the kitchen. When either one of them offered to help, he told them to rest. “You travelled all this way here, after all; making you something won't be a problem.”

 

Yes, he consoled their worries. After all, everything would be fine. He decided to cook specific to each person. He ate very little in between, taking small bits from each plate. He hoped his stomach would settle by “then”. When he came back, he sat down each plate in front of his friends and smiled when they thanked him. Gou had a decent plate of fish, rice, and just a bit of corn. Nagisa had corn, rice wrapped in seaweed, broccoli, cheese, fried eggs!

 

> “Ha? He has so much on his plate!” Gou pointed out as Nagisa began to stuff himself.
> 
> “We need our energy for the tournament, and for practice. I'm sorry, Gou; I didn't mean anything by it,” Makoto said warmly. He smiled, but it didn't reflect in his eyes.
> 
> “I'm really worried about Rei-chan and Haru-chan,” Nagisa whined through his food. “I hope they're okay.”
> 
> “I'm sure they're fine,” Makoto lied. His tone softened considerably. “But you should be careful about eating and talking, Nagisa.”
> 
> A defeated sigh. “Okay...”

 

He spoke with them when they were able to. Makoto felt as though he needed that confirmation that they would be okay. And the conversation seemed to go where he needed it—almost where he was internally _begging_ it to go, but then Nagisa's worries of “Rei-chan” and “Haru-chan”, slowly chipped at his heart. Almost in a hurry, Makoto began to clean the dishes. The smaller two offered to help, but Makoto dismissed them. He needed the time alone to steel his nerves, but they wouldn't let him.

 

> “Ne, Mako-chan. Where's your bathroom?”
> 
> “D-down the hall. Here; I'll show you.”

 

Even Gou followed them down the hall and a bit to the right. And on the way back towards the kitchen, she walked quietly.

 

> “Gou.”
> 
> “Hm?”

 

He stopped, and she walked a little further. He grabbed his heart and leaned against the way, hand searching behind him to keep him steady.

 

> “AH! Are you okay?”
> 
> “I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a little weak is all.”
> 
> “Did you eat today? Or at all?!”
> 
> “No... Not really. I'm sorry.”

 

She turned around and quickly jogged down the hall into the kitchen, looking for a snack or something to tide him over. When she turned around, she saw him, smiling at her.

 

> “Gou... You've always been so kind to me, trying to make sure I'm okay.”

 

She laughed a bit, blushing at the compliment, but it vanished when she saw him ready his swing.

 

> “I'm going to miss you.”

 

Her scream was cut off as the initial blow struck her in the head. She whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes as pain wracked her body. She hit the counter and then fell to the floor, trying desperately to get away. But she couldn't. She wasn't given enough time—any time to recover. The next swings battered her body, broke her bones. A majority of his swings focused on her head. He wanted to make sure she never got up again.

 

Sickness stirred through his belly, and he almost threw up. Tears stung his eyes as he held back the half-wretch. But he felt glad. Glad that he could stop her from being taken. Poor Gou... He looked down at her, straightening his form as he stared down at her. She was so much prettier than that mess she was now.

 

> “Mako-chan? Gou-chan?”

 

Ah. There was still Nagisa. Makoto moved to the corner of the kitchen, standing just close enough to catch the blond off guard. He exhaled quietly.

 

Hardworking Nagisa. For all of his jokes, he really was a hard worker—a great swimmer. Makoto adored him. The little blond came so far, but he loved to swim just as much as the rest of them. He loved swimming with everyone, and he only reminded Makoto of his pain. As much as this was to save Nagisa, Makoto needed to be spared too. He couldn't live this way, hovering in pain and defeat. But it would all be better soon.

 

Soon, everyone would be saved by his hands.


End file.
